Adictivo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Nada parecía tener sentido para Zoro, sin embargo, después de todo aquellas caricias tenían un porqué. Yaoi. Lemmon. ZoroLu


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, es sólo un escrito por y para fans.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemmon. Pareja: ZoroLu

**Nota:** Esta historia más que nada la escribí porque mi querida amiga **Janneth** siempre me pide más historias sobre ellos y yo encantada de hacerla feliz, además amo la pareja más que a ninguna otra, y aceptémoslo, soy la única actualmente que escribe sobre esta pareja en la sección en español, triste, pero cierto. U.u

.:: **Λđicтīvō** ::.  
▪†▪

Una serie de eventos extraños y sin sentido, nos habían orillado a escondernos en una antigua posada que era manejada por una señora de avanzada edad, la cual estaba enterada de la vida de todos en aquel pueblo, menos de quienes eran los piratas con mayores recompensas, los marinos más importantes o las acciones del gobierno a _favor _de la ciudadanía. Era una mujer sencilla en un pueblo sencillo, ese lugar era perfecto, no circulaban piratas al por mayor como en otras islas que habíamos visitado con anterioridad.

Era una isla de lo más tranquila, aún así, Nami nos obligaba a tener precaución y salir lo menos posible en el día, alegando que era cuando nos podían reconocer con mayor facilidad, incluso le había prohibido a Luffy usar su sombrero en público, cosa a la que el capitán se había negado rotúndamente, sin embargo, el poder de _persuasión _de la navegante siempre había funcionado con cualquiera de la tripulación, incluso con el capitán.

— ¿Estás seguro que prefieres no salir a dejar tu sombrero aquí? – pregunté cruzado de brazos, había caído la noche, y pretendía salir a dar una vuelta, por lo que invité a Luffy, quien cual niño haciendo un berrinche se negaba a ceder. - ¿Luffy? – llamé al verlo de espaldas a la puerta donde me encontraba, sus brazos se veían cruzados al igual que sus piernas. –Bien, te traeré algo de comer. – dije finalmente dejando el lugar.

Horas más tarde, había decidido comprar la mayor cantidad de carne que tuvieran en el lugar donde cené, para llevarle a mi capitán. Al llegar a la habitación que compartíamos le miré acostado en el futón, parecía dormir.

— Luffy. – llamé dejando la comida al entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. – Luffy, te traje algo de carne. – mencioné esperando que de un salto se pusiera de pie y devorara todo lo que había traído, pero fue en vano. - ¿Sucede algo, Luffy? – cuestioné acercándome hasta agacharme junto a él, mirándole ahí, aparentando dormir, pero sabía que no lo estaba.

Sonreí al verle fingir –muy mal por cierto- que estaba durmiendo, acaricié su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás, para después murmurar cerca de su rostro.

— Se que no estás dormido, anda, la carne se enfriará. – comenté a sabiendas de que duré bastante en llegar del pueblo a la posada, y _no _porque me haya perdido, si no porque el camino estaba muy complicado.

No me hizo caso, así que opté por tender mi futón y meterme a dormir en el, rato después le escuché comer, abrí un ojo y me percaté que era él, así que seguí durmiendo sin preocuparme, sabía que su hambre terminaría con ese berrinche.

Así pasaron un par de noches más en las cuales aún no podíamos zarpar ya que el rumbo aún no se había fijado, por lo que seguimos en aquella posada, la cual Nami había negociado con la dueña para que saliera más barato, si están pensando, ¿Entonces por qué no estaban todos en una misma habitación?, porque finalmente nuestra navegante se había topado con la horma de su zapato y la dueña se había negado rotundamente.

Dormir al aire libre no era una opción ya que las mujeres de todo se quejan, especialmente esa pelirroja que tenía nuestro barco como navegante.

Estaba entrando a la gloriosa inconsciencia cuando sentí la cercanía de Luffy tras de mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté sin recibir respuesta. - ¿Te quedaste con hambre? – antes de recibir una respuesta sentí su cuerpo meterse bajo la misma manta donde yo estaba. Sonreí. — Supongo que decidiste que si tú no puedes dormir... Nadie más lo hará. –

Sus brazos me rodearon acariciando mi pecho, palpando con las yemas la cicatríz que parecía llamarle tanto la atención cada que me tocaba de ésta manera. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y la tomé hasta llevarla a mi boca para depositar en ella un beso.

— Tengo bastante sueño para tus juegos, capitán. – varias eran las veces que Luffy había llegado a mí en las noches mientras dormía, las primeras ocasiones sólo se recostaba junto a mí, si yo estaba sentado en algún rincón, retiraba mis espadas para sentarse sobre mi regazo, no le tomé demasiada importancia, a pesar de que la tenía, pero no quise hacer un alboroto de algo así y lo dejé, no decíamos nada y tampoco hablábamos de ello al día siguiente, parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre. _Extraña, lo sé._

Con los meses, Luffy parecía no estar del todo conforme con el sencillo hecho de recostarse a mi lado, también me abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho bajo la camisa –si es que traía alguna- debo admitir que las primeras ocasiones que hizo eso me sentí bastante extraño y le detuve, pero parecía un pulpo que no podía controlar, y me cansé de resistirme.

Hasta este día lo más lejos que ha llegado es a eso, nunca le he tocado de la manera en la que él lo hace conmigo, aunque eso no significa que no tenga las ganas y curiosidad de hacerlo.

Por un momento pensé que ya no intentaría nada ya que tenía más de un mes que no lo hacía, y estos últimos días en los que habíamos estado durmiendo en la posada a pesar de compartir la misma habitación, él tendía su propio futón y no se me acercaba en toda la noche.

— No quiero jugar, ahora quiero que tú juegues conmigo...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté apenas girando mi cuerpo hasta quedar recostado sobre mi espalda.

Su cuerpo sentándose sobre mí me dio la posible respuesta.

— No es divertido si Zoro no juega conmigo... – mencionó aún sentado sobre mi cadera, acariciando mi pecho con sus manos abiertas, las cuales se movieron a través de mi cuerpo hasta tomar mis manos, llevándolas hasta su cintura, me soltó por unos segundos para retirarse él mismo la camisa roja.

No necesitó decir o hacer algo más, ya que mis manos cobraron vida propia, subiendo por sus costados, su piel se sentía extrañamente suave al tacto, y eso llamaba más mi atención, le miré comenzar a desabotonar mi pantalón, y por más raro que pueda sonar, aquello me asustó.

¿Qué clase de juego era éste? No significa que no lo desee, pero ¿Todo seguiría igual después de esto?

Su mirada estaba atenta a lo que hacía, mis manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda para atraerlo logrando que sus manos se movieran quedando a ambos lados de mi cabeza para detenerse a sí mismo.

— ¿Estás consciente del juego que estás comenzando? – indagué aún moviendo mis manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo apenas con la yema de mis dedos lo suave de su piel.

— No es un juego realmente... – confesó acercándose peligrosamente hasta mis labios, pero giré un poco mi rostro sintiendo que su boca chocaba contra mi mejilla. - ...Pero no por ello significa que no deba ser divertido.

Me limité a sonreír.

— Zoro me gusta mucho. – mi sorpresa se notó en mi cara, era obvio por todo lo que hacía, pero escucharlo me confundió, sus labios sobre los míos me despertaron de mi letargo, cuando intenté separarle me tomó el rostro con ambas manos logrando que abriera mis labios.

Dejé de resistirme al beso y le tomé de la nuca para atraerlo con la fuerza suficiente para profundizar lo mayor posible aquel nexo, sintiendo su lengua buscar la mía, hasta conseguir encontrarla.

Nuestras manos volvieron a la vida, buscando moverse a través del cuerpo contrario.

Sentí una nueva e increíble sensación qe me abrumaba y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Tomé a Luffy de la cintura y giré hasta dejarlo sobre el suelo y yo entre sus piernas. Con una mano detenía mi cuerpo y con la otra retiraba su pantalón hasta arrojarlo tras nosotros.

— ¿Esto es lo suficientemente divertido para ti, capitán? – pregunté tomando con una mano su ya despierto miembro, masturbándole hasta escuchar pequeños gemidos de su boca.

En ese momento nos dejamos de palabras y las cosas comenzaron a darse muy rápido, pero de una manera bastante interesante.

Cuando estuvimos totalmente desnudos, me tomé la libertad de introducir un dedo en aquella estrecha cavidad, moviéndolo hasta notar la aceptación en sus gestos, introduje un segundo y tercer dedo, él parecía más que extasiado, y yo estaba deseoso de sentirlo tragarse mi erección por aquella entrada.

Saqué mis dedos recibiendo un sonido de queja y un puchero de su parte, así que aún deteniéndome con una mano, tomé con la otra mi pene hasta llevarlo a la entrada que ya preparada me esperaba, le penetré de una sola estocada, sintiendo el dolor que aquel pequeño espacio me provocó, él se arqueó como si se fuera a partir en dos, _creo que le dolió. _

Apretó sus ojos y cuando abrió sus labios para quejarse, fue mi turno de callarle con un beso, tomando su boca bajo el mando de la mía, mientras comenzaba a moverme dentro de él, saliendo casi por completo y entrando con rapidez, un delicioso vaivén que nos proporcionaba a ambos un placer hasta ahora no explorado.

Mi mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo para así acrecentar su orgasmo, en ese momento sentí como elevó más su cadera y sus piernas se enredaron en mi trasero logrando que la penetración se profundizara al máximo. Un cambio muy favorable para los dos.

Rato después de haber llegado al orgasmo, Luffy permanecía sobre el suelo frío, sus brazos estirados a cada lado y su mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.

— ¡Fue tan divertido! – dijo de pronto, sentándose y mirando hacia donde estaba yo recostado. - ¡Quiero repetirlo! – mencionó. – Pero ahora yo seré quien te...

— Oh no, no no... Eso no va a suceder Luffy. – dije interrumpiéndole antes de que siquiera terminara ese bizarro pensamiento. Me senté sobre el futón comenzando a ponerme los pantalones dispuesto a dormir un rato.

— Zoro pudo, yo también. – dijo insistente con el mismo tema.

— Dije que no, y no lo permitiré. –

— Bueno... Zoro suele dormir mucho. Shishishishi – comenzó con aquella risilla tan extraña y característica de él.

— Y también suele llevar tres espadas con él. – advertí usando la tercera persona como lo estaba haciendo mi capitán.

La risa que brotó de él me hizo sonreír también, era un sonido tan contagioso y honesto que te hacía sentir bien.

— Amo a Zoro. – confesó, logrando que me atragantara con mi saliva hasta sentarme sobre el futón en un ataque de tos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿No es obvio?

El ataque de tos se intensificó hasta lograr que me faltara el oxígeno, cuando se me pasó aquel episodio, lo miré de forma incrédula y sorprendido, abría mi boca sin dejar salir palabra alguna, volviéndola a cerrar una y otra vez hasta que se acercó sentándose sobre mi regazo para besarme.

Acción a la que correspondí.

— Es en serio. – repitió. – Zoro es gracioso cuando se asusta. –

— Yo no... – dejé la frase incompleta a propósito, después de todo sí me había asustado aquella repentina confesión. Pero más me asustó que de forma automática pensé que yo también le amaba, pero no estaba listo para decirlo, así que me dediqué a besarlo de modo que él pudiera sentirlo.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción."  
«Joaquín Sabina»_

_—_x_—_

Siempre con mis notas finales, esta ocasión sólo quiero decir que no me salió como pensaba, sin embargo, a pesar de que odio mis finales, éste en particular me gustó como quedó, no se ustedes qué opinen al respecto. Gracias por leer, y ya andaré con más escritos sobre la pareja, porque vaya que me inspiró, jejeje ya estoy pensando en el siguiente.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
